


but i'll be fine, and oh don't you worry

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: she was gone and he moved on by staying in the 40s, but that didn't mean he didn't miss her and the love he had for her didn't go away





	but i'll be fine, and oh don't you worry

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, I just want to state things clear that this does follow what the Russo brothers said about when Steve stays in the 40s, that he does create an alternate timeline. I don't give two shits about what Marckus and McFreely say, their statement doesn't make sense. 
> 
> This has been such a troubling story for me because I was like halfway done when I decided to shove it to the side before I could even finish it. I wrote this story in a sense in which Steve never forgot about Natasha and has regretted about not confronting his feelings towards her. This is basically about Steve going through the acceptance of Natasha's death even though he marries Peggy. 
> 
> I'm gonna shudda up before I end up spoiling this fic loool
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used
> 
> Title taken from "Gone Away" from SafetySuit
> 
> Fun fact, the original title was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song "Haunted"

****

Sleep has been harder to find these days, even with his wife curling next to him, he can’t find sleep. He hasn’t been able to find peace these days, ever since…..

_ No _

He has to stop himself.

_ She’s dead _

_ A soul for a soul _

Quietly Steve leaves Peggy’s sleeping form and silently leaves the house and drives somewhere….anywhere. The sound of the car engine is all Steve can hear in the middle of the night. He has no destination, he just drives aimlessly. The soldier finds himself at a lake. He gets out of the car and walks towards the edge of the body of water. It seems familiar to him.

_ (“You’re not planning on killing me Rogers, are you?” Steve just chuckles at her teasing as they get out the car. _

_ It’s a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun has begun to slowly rise, and he offered to drive them somewhere. To get away from the mess they found themselves after Thanos wiped out half of the population. They couldn’t stay in the compound with their nightmares still lingering. _

_ “Hilarious Romanoff,” Steve playfully nudges her.  _

_ Natasha stands at the edge of the lake, her eyes takes in the beautiful sight. It’s peaceful and quiet. _

_ “You gave me a dangerous thought Steve.” _

_ “Oh,” he stands next to her, “how so?” _ _   
_ _ “You just gave me a perfect spot where I want to retire.” Natasha smiles as she looks at him. “I would definitely build a house to retire here.” _

_ “With a white picket fence,” he teases. _

_ Natasha nods, “Maybe get a dog.” _

_ “I never had a dog before I got the serum. Damn allergies made sure of that.” _

_ “Well maybe you can help me take care of it.” _

_ Steve raises a brow, “You offering to a room in your retirement home for me?” _

_ “Maybe, don’t see why not.” _

_ The blonde looks at her. His heart stops as the soft morning sun glows on her skin. Her emerald eyes shining and the light reflecting off the lake makes her beautiful. _

_ “Besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?”) _

“You wanted to retire here,” he speaks to no one. “You were gonna build a retirement home here and get a dog.” Steve feels his throat tightening, “I still don’t know why you offered me to come live with you.” He heads to the car and opens the trunk, he takes out two pieces of wood and some tools. The soldier begins to make a small cross and uses a knife to carve into it. Steve places the self made crucifix at the edge of the lake. 

_ Natasha Romanoff _

_ Avenger, friend, and partner _

_ 1984-2023 _

Steve kneels in front of the crucifix, tears gathering in his eyes. “I miss you Nat, I miss you so damn much.” Even though he married Peggy, he can’t get over the redhead. 

*****

Heading over to the spot where he gave Natasha a memorial has been a routine for Steve. He lies to Peggy sometimes he’s just going to the library or takes the long way going to the grocery store. 

*****

Peggy knows something is up with Steve, ever since he came back to her, something has been off. He doesn’t show it, but it slips from time to time. She finds him looking at her, but not looking  _ at  _ her. Peggy doesn’t question her husband’s interest in ballet shows, especially the ones that have Russians traveling. She remembers one night she found him in his studies, quietly crying as a plate with a peanut butter sandwich laid across from him on his desk. She knows he’s mourning, mourning for someone who was a huge part of his life. It hurts Peggy to know that someone had a place in Steve’s heart. To know that there was a woman who Steve had loved as much as he did her….maybe he had loved this woman  _ more _ than her. She remembers one night, Steve tossed and turned in his sleep. Peggy tried calling him, trying to snap him out. She watched him leave the bed, tears staining his face as he leaves. Her heart hurts as the sound of his car driving off is heard. 

Peggy tries to get Steve to talk about her, but he also evades her questions as he successfully changes the topic. She senses that Steve plays half dumb with her, answering her questions with basic answers but never in full detailed. 

It’s not until the birth of their son, that Steve has started to heal. Peggy watches him full of life and happiness as he plays with James. She doesn’t question when Steve had given their son a name -  _ James Anthony Samuel Rogers _ . She knows that he names their son James after Bucky, Anthony after Howard’s own son, and Samuel after Sam Wilson. She knows that Tony had died in the battle against Thanos when Steve talked to her about how he was from the future.

*****

The pain comes back when their daughter is born five years after James’ birth. Her heart squeezed as Steve names the little girl.

_ Sarah Natasha Rogers _

Little Sarah named after Steve’s mother, but the name Natasha. Peggy knows that it is the name of the woman who Steve had loved and lost. That the loss of Natasha had affected Steve in a way that not even Peggy could help heal him. Sometimes Peggy hears Steve tell baby Sarah and James stories of Natasha. She feels jealous of this woman who is dead, but understands that the loss of Natasha has put a hole in Steve’s heart that not even his own children could fill. 

*****

“I want you to take me to her.”

Steve looks up from holding baby Sarah. “What do you mean?”

“The woman you’ve lost.”

Peggy notices the change in Steve’s feature. Pain, hurt, and anger flash in his blue eyes.

“How do you know?”

Peggy lets out a empty laugh. “Come on Steve, I’m a spy for heaven’s sake. She did teach you well to hide your emotions, but there are times when you have slipped.”

Steve takes a moment to think. “Alright, I’ll take you to her. We’ll bring the kids too.”

They strap both children safely in the back of the car and Steve starts to drive. It’s a quiet drive, Peggy knows better than to say anything. It takes a while before they come to their destination. Steve takes Sarah out while Peggy helps with James. They walk to a lake and Peggy finds herself looking at a grave. It’s been well taken care of due to Steve’s daily visits. She sees the crucifix her husband had made and the markings on it.

“She made adjusting easy,” Steve began to speak. “When I woke up in a different century, she was there to help guide me. She helped me catch up on everything I missed when I was asleep.” Steve’s throat begins to tighten as tears form in his eyes. “When she died, I felt myself losing a part of me. That when she died, a piece...no... _ half _ of me died.” He was careful not to hold their daughter too tight. 

“She was your home,” Peggy now understood how deep her husband’s pain was. “And when you lost her…”

Steve nodded, “I just had to go back. I know that I’m an idiot running away, but I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t stay while she was gone.”

_ I didn’t want you to be alone _

Peggy held her husband’s hand. “You loved her.”

He nodded, “My biggest regret was not telling her.” Steve gave Peggy a small sad smile. 

“I’m sure she knew that you loved her. 

They watched their son read the markings on the crucifix. Steve carefully crouched next to their son with Sarah in his arms.

“Sarah, this is the woman who you were named after,” his throat tightened. “I know you’ll grow up to be strong willed just as she was,” Steve looked at Peggy with a small warm smile, “and just like your mother.”

Steve headed to the car with Sarah in his arms and James walking next to him. Peggy staid back, she placed a gentle hand on the crucifix.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Steve….helping him adjust to the new world. I promise to continue on taking care of him in your stead.” With that Peggy walked back to her family. 

_ Thank you Agent Carter _

Peggy turned around and could’ve sworn she saw a woman with red hair and green eyes. 

“Peggy you’re crying,” Steve spoke softly as his wife sat in the passenger seat.

“I am?” She didn’t realize the few tears rolling down her face. “Maybe I just realized how much you loved her,” her own throat tightening, “how much pain you’re in because she’s gone.”

Steve squeezed her hand, “The pain will never truly go away, but it will heal especially with you by my side.”

True to his words, the pain had begun to slowly fade away but the heartache was still there. Steve would find himself drawing Natasha and locking the sketches away. Peggy understood that this was how he was coping. 

*****

Steve found himself in Russia, he had promised to help Peggy with a mission. Strange how 20 years of marriage managed to pass in the blink of an eye. He had just finished a meeting with a man who had intel about a strange weapon that one of Russia’s famous bratva had. He continued his walk to his hotel until he saw a flash of red. His eyes fell upon a young girl spinning about with natural grace. 

[You move like a ballerina]. 

The girl stopped and smiled at Steve. [Thank you, I want to be a ballerina when I grow up and join the Bolshoi Theater].

Steve smiled back at the girl. [With enough practice you will]. Steve got up and tipped his hat at a couple whom he assumed were her parents. [You’re daughter is a natural].

The man smiled proudly. [She loves ballet more than anything].

[Come Natalia, it’s time to go home and eat].

Young Natalia nodded and held her mother’s hand. Steve watched as the small family walked away. His heart ached at seeing Natasha at a young age, so carefree and unaware of what the future has for her. Tears formed in his eyes, he cried silently at the childhood she was robbed of. 

*****

_ 10 years later _

Steve lets out a shaky breath as he walks into the theater. People pass by him, unaware how important this night is for him. Over the years (especially thanks to Natasha’s tutelage) he’s able to disguise himself. He wears a wig that gives him black hair, a fake mustache and glasses. No one is aware that Captain America himself is in their midsts and he doesn’t mind not being recognized, he needs to be alone for this. 

An usher brings him to his seat, it’s front row (of course being friends with Howard Stark does have its perks) and sits down. He came to the show alone, Peggy knew he needed to be alone for this and he silently thanks his wife for her understanding. 

Lights dim and the audience immediately quiets down as the first note from a violin starts to play. The curtain is drawn and the light shines upon the Bosholi’s prima donna.

_ Fiery red hair _

It shines bright as the it reflects the light. Immediately green eyes peer out and the star begins to dance. Steve watches with bated breath as the other ballerinas move around her. He has only seen these graceful movements on the battlefield and during sparring matches. Her movements are fluid and graceful. Steve hearts skips a beat as he sees the beauty in her dance. He’s inwardly jealous of her opposite as he holds her so close to him, as if they were intimate lovers. Steve knows he shouldn’t feel this way, but he can’t help it, he wishes he acted on his feelings for her earlier.

_ As maybe the world’s leading authority on waiting too long _

Steve shakes his head as he focuses back on the show. He captures all of her movements and his fingers itches in desire to draw her. He has to control himself, a desire to have her begins to overwhelm him and thank the heavens that Peggy isn’t with him. 

_ Get yourself together Rogers, your a married man _

Once again he shakes his head to focus. The show is over as Natasha takes a bow, Steve wishes it didn’t end so soon. Quickly he manages to buy some roses from a vendor inside of the theater and patiently waits for Natasha. 

*****

Natalia knows there is someone waiting for her in the back alley. She finds him standing underneath one of the lights and relaxes a bit.

“That was a wonderful show,” he smiles at her and holds out a bouquet of roses, “thought I’d give a gift to the prima donna herself.”

“Thank you,” she gives him a kind smile, “I feel like I know you somewhere.”

Steve chuckles, “I get that a lot.”

“I hope you’re not expecting anything else from me. I mean what would your wife say?”

The blonde is shocked, he’s not wearing his wedding band. “How’d you know?”

Natalia grins, “There’s a tan line on your ring finger. If you wanted to do a better job hiding the fact you are married, you should’ve worn gloves.”

“Impressive I must say. May I treat you out to some coffee?”

“As much as I would like that, I’m afraid I have urgent matters to attend to.” Before she walks away, Natalia looks over her shoulder. “But it’s an honor to have Captain America attend my show.”

Steve stands there stunned and chuckles as she leaves him. Even in this time, Natasha can still see through his disguises. 

*****

As the years go on and on Steve is left to stay hidden under the radar. He was told he couldn’t change anything in  _ his _ present timeline, but nothing could be said about this one. Steve finds Bucky and together they manage HYDRA from infiltrating SHIELD. Steve even makes sure that Howard is treating Tony with all the love and care he deserved. 

It’s weird to see your own wife age before your eyes, but that doesn’t stop Steve from loving Peggy anymore than he already does. 

There are only a very few people that are aware of Steve’s presence, though he makes sure he stays hidden. The soldier even went as far as to having a cabin upstate New York around the mountain area. Still Steve drops by SHIELD once in a while, still putting on disguises and new identity. It helps when your wife is the director of SHIELD.

It isn’t long until Peggy steps down that a young Nick Fury takes over. Fury is told of Steve’s existence and is given a date of when to dig up the Steve Rogers that is still under the ice. Steve is grateful that his son doesn’t stay with SHIELD for too long and ends up leaving to become a history professor. His daughter marries a nice man and starts a family. It hurts Steve that he cannot attend any big family gatherings, because how can you explain to everyone that your pushing 80 but still look 40. Thanks to Peggy sending him pictures, he’s aware of what happens with his family. Sometimes Steve will come down and visit his wife, and it pains to see how old she is becoming now. His heart hurts to know that he will lose Peggy a second time. 

*****

“Fury has an interesting new recruit,” Peggy smiles as Steve sets down a cup of tea in front of her. 

“Oh, and who is this new recruit?”

Peggy sips her tea before continuing, “He’s a young man, got caught up in the wrong crowd, an excellent marksman I must say.”

Steve chuckles, “Don’t tell Bucky that.”

“Oh Barnes could use a rival, anyways, I was told that he’s an archer.”

Steve freezes a bit. He’s been so caught up staying isolated and hidden that he forgot when Clint joins SHIELD. That means…

“It won’t be long till she joins,” Peggy holds his hand. She smiles at him, knowing what he is thinking. “It won’t be long till you see her again.”

“I know,” Steve softly whispers, “but it won’t be  _ my _ Natasha.” This Natasha will be different from the one he knew and loved. He’ll understand what Quill is going through when Gamora from 2014 came to 2023. 

*****

As a few more years go by, Bucky can tell Steve is getting restless as he continues to chop wood like there’s no tomorrow.

“You better slow down before you break your back old man.”

Steve scoffs as he puts the axe down. “You know, you should treat your elders with respect.”

Bucky shrugs, the metal arm gleaming in the sunlight. “True, but you'll always be a punk to me.” He hands a water bottle to Steve who happily takes it. “Your anxious.”

“No shit,” he mumbles into the bottle. Steve’s been counting down the days of Natasha being recruited. “It’s almost time.”

*****

Fury rubs his head after a heated argument with Clint. Out of all the dumb reckless things he had to do, it was bring the Black Widow back with him. Even Coulson agreed that they could use Natalia, that she would make a great asset to SHIELD.

“Long day Director Fury,” he looked up and saw Peggy placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Two of my agents are being a big pain in my ass,” he happily sipped the drink before leaning back, “might I ask why the former director decided to visit me….or perhaps this about the Russian sitting in a room two doors down.”

“A little bit of both, but yes this does concern Black Widow,” Peggy sat across from Fury, “she’ll make a wonderful asset to SHIELD.”

“That I’ve heard already.”

“Plus she’ll make a wonderful addition to  _ The Avengers _ .”

Fury raised a brow, “How do you even know about that?” He shakes his head, “Nevermind, your husband told you that. Tell me what good would a spy be for a response team?”

“She’s also a master assassin and her hacking prowess could rival even Tony’s. Plus, consider this one of the many favors SHIELD owes my husband.” Peggy smirks as Fury lets out a sigh.

“Alright, she can be a part of SHIELD,  _ if _ she can be convinced.”

*****

It takes a while for Natalia to be convinced but it isn’t until Clint tells her that it’s a way to help her wipe the red off of her ledger. She finds herself sitting in a room with a piece of paper in front of her. The only thing she has yet to decide is a name for herself. Natalia takes the pen and writes down an American version of her name.

_ Natasha Romanoff _

She smiles and slips it into the folder and a SHIELD agent takes it. A few more minutes and Fury enters the room.

“Well Agent Romanoff,” he places a SHIELD badge on the table, “welcome to SHIELD.”

“Thank you sir.”

Fury nods, “You will be partnering up with Agent Coulson and Agent Barton. You will be their responsibility because they were the ones that voiced their opinions about you joining us.” 

*****

Natasha doesn’t understand why she has to be here when Phil was called in. Though it couldn’t be helped when Laura was on the verge of giving birth to her and Clint’s second child, so Natasha was the one to be on guard duty while Phil helped out with the scientists at SHIELD. She gasped as she entered the room after Phil. Her eyes fell upon the body on the table. There were still some ice surrounding the body, but she felt like she knew this person. It wasn’t until she saw the picture on the monitor that her instincts were correct.

_ Captain America _

She could recall seeing him those years ago after her performance in NY. She didn’t understand how he could be alive while there was a look alike on the table in the processing of being defrost. Phil noticed her reaction and guided Natasha outside of the room.

“Is everything alright Agent Romanoff?”

“I don’t understand, I’ve seen that man before.”

Phil raised a brow, “You’ve met Captain Rogers?”

“Yes, but he wasn’t frozen, he was alive and he came to see my show a few years ago.”

Phil sighed, “Natasha what I’m about to tell you is very top secret.”

“Actually Phil, let me take care of this.” Standing across from them was none other than Steve from 2023. “You go ahead and go back inside.” Phil nodded and left the two alone. “You’re probably wondering how I’m here and how I’m also inside that room being defrosted.” Steve smiled at her, “How about we go somewhere private.” He guided Natasha into an empty office and gestured for her to sit on the couch while he took the chair across from her. “”What you need to know is that I’m not from here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not exactly from this timeline, I’m from the year 2023.” Steve began to tell her a story about how he was frozen for 70 years, woke up to a different time. He told her about The Avengers and the battle against Thanos. 

“So after you returned the Soul Stone, you went back to the 40s?”

Steve nodded, “I thought if I did, the you in my time would return, but she didn’t.” Natasha saw the pain in his eyes. “So I went back to the 40s, married Peggy and got the life I wanted.”  _ Except I wanted it with you _ . 

“It’s kind of weird to hear about my own death.”

Steve chuckled, “It’s also weird to know that I’m currently being defrosted right now.”

“You still love her?”

“I do, even after she died and I got married, I still love her. But I also love my wife.”

Natasha nodded, “I want to make a promise to you.” Steve raised a brow. “I want to make a promise to love the you in  _ this _ time. I promise to make sure we don’t deny the feelings we will have for one another.”

Steve smiled and held her hand. “Thank you, thank you Nat.” He got up and left the Russian alone.

Natasha headed over to where the other Steve was currently being defrosted. 

*****

Steve sighed as he exited out of the tenth jewelry store of the day. He wanted to look for the perfect engagement ring for Natasha, but nothing looked right to him. The blonde headed to the park and sat down on a bench.

“Upset?” Steve looked up and was nearly startled. Standing next to him was an old man that strongly resemble him. “Mind if I sit down Captain Rogers?”

“Uh sure,” his eyes watched as the older look alike sat down, “do I know you?”

“No,” the old man grinned, “but I know  _ you _ . In fact, I am you.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t understand.” 

“How about a history lesson, though I won’t go too far back, but I think I’ll start what happens after the battle in New York.” Steve watched as his older counterpart told stories, how much things were different in his timeline compared to this one. He saw the pain in his eyes as he told about death of Natasha from 2023. “And now you know everything.”

“Wow,” he exhaled, “that’s a lot to take in. Now I know why Bucky was acting so weird when I first met him.”

Older Steve chuckled, “Yeah, he went back to calling me punk.”

“How come he doesn’t look like he’s aged?”

“Well, I am  _ technically _ older than Buck since I am from 2023.” Older Steve could sense something wrong with his younger counterpart. “Something troubling you?”

“I want to propose to Natasha, but I can’t find a good engagement ring for her.”

Older Steve smiled and took out a black velvet box. “Here, use this one.”

Steve took it and opened it, his eyes widened. “This is…”

“It was our mother’s. I managed to track down the pawn shop she sold it to and got it back. I proposed to Peggy with that ring, it’s only right you do the same with Natasha.”

Tears were forming in his eyes, “Thank you for this. I promise to do right by you this time. And I promise to do right by her.”

Older Steve smiled, “That’s all I ask. Take good care of her Steve, you and I know she deserves it.” 

*****

Everyone watched as the bride and groom took the dance floor and gently swayed to their song. Older Steve looked at Peggy and smiled as she looked up at him. They watched as young Steve danced with Natasha in his arms. 

“Reminds me of us when we got married,” Peggy reminisced. 

Older Steve nodded, “Or when we finally got our dance.” 

*****

Somehow the newly weds managed to sneak off and find the older couple. 

“Natasha wanted to trade dance partners,” Steve said as they walked up to them.

“It’s only fair, my Steve gets to dance with Peggy and you get to dance with me.”

Peggy squeezed her husband’s hand, “She’s right darling, I know you’ve always wanted to dance with her.”

The aged Steve nodded and held his hand out. “Ma’am.”

Natasha giggled, “Captain Rogers,” she gracefully took it and the two swayed.

“Shall we Peg?”

“Lead the way Captain.” 

The loves of old and new danced under the bright moon sky. Once their dance were finished, the newly weds headed back to the party. Peggy saw the tears in her husband’s eyes and squeezed his hand. 

*****

Losing Peggy the first time was hard, but losing her the second time was devastating. He knew his time in this timeline was over and needed to go back to 2023, thankfully his children understood that he couldn’t stay in this timeline. Steve was grateful of the second chance he was given. To have the life with Peggy he wanted, saving Bucky’s life, being a part of Tony’s childhood, seeing Natasha, dancing with her, and seeing her finally happy. 

Steve grabs a brown circle canvas bag, his quantum device and the pym particles. Punching in the time and destination, he disappeared.

*****

He found himself staring at a lake, a small smile appeared on his face as he remembers the conversation he had with Natasha. Steve looks up and finds Sam standing next to him.

“So did something go right, or did something go right?” 

“Well after returning the stones, I thought I tried some of that life Tony talked about.” Steve opens that bag and pulls out his shield. “Try that on.” Sam gently takes it and puts it on. “How does it feel?”

“Like someone else’s.” 

“Not anymore, it’s yours Sam.”

“I’ll try to do my best.”

Steve holds his hand out in which Sam grabs and then places his other hand over Sam’s. Sam notices the wedding ring on Steve’s finger.

“So wanna tell me about her?” 

“I lived a wonderful life with Peggy. But I also got to see Natasha starting her own happy life.”

Sam raised a brow, “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry Sam, we’ve got plenty of time for me to explain everything.”

*****

He walks into the destroyed Avengers compound and is surprised that Natasha’s room is one of the few things still standing. A smile creeps onto his face as he finds candid pictures she took without anyone noticing. Team dinner, movie nights, a few pictures while they were on the run, the one that surprises him the most is one where they’re both sleeping on the couch. He’s laying down and her body is resting on top of his. A tear falls down his face as he holds the picture, Steve guessed that FRIDAY took the picture and Natasha demanded a copy. 

Steve notices something reflecting in the sunlight and to his surprise it’s his dog tags. He smiles as he remembers the day he gave them to Natasha, right before he and Bucky headed off to Siberia to find the other enhanced soldiers. Steve gave Natasha his dog tags as a sign that he still trusted her. His heart aches at the memories he had with her, tears fall down his face as he cries for his lost love. Steve envies his other self, that the other Steve gets to have a life with Natasha. He doesn’t regret the life he himself had with Peggy, he just wishes that he had more time with Natasha. 

Steve truly felt as the world’s leading authority on waiting too long. 

He places a gentle kiss on the picture of the two of them cuddling and ends up crawling into Natasha’s bed. He closes his eyes as he feels warmer than normal, as if he could feel Natasha’s presence. 

*****

Steve feels something wet pressing against his face. Whatever is near him has really bad breath. It isn’t until he hears a dog barking that his eyes open and finds himself staring at a Golden Retriever.

“Um, hello?” He flinches, his voice sounds a lot younger than normal. His hands stretch out and is free of age spots. Steve gets up and looks at the mirror and he is shocked at how young he looks. The dog barks again, getting Steve’s attention and he follows the dog outside. He freezes at the peacefulness of the area. He feels like he’s standing in a dream, his eyes spot a lake that he remembers bringing Natasha to and making a makeshift grave for her. What surprises him the most is a figure down by the docks and he slowly makes his way over. His heart beats quickly as he gets closer. 

“Get enough sleep old man,” turning around is  _ her _ . There she is in all her beauty and a smile on her face. She’s wearing a beautiful creamy yellow sundress and the sun gives her a soft heavenly glow. “Did Dodger wake you up from your beauty sleep.”

“Natasha,” he breathes out as he places a gentle hand on her face, “I don’t understand..” His throat tightens, “Am I dead?”

“You will be soon, I’m just here to help make the process less painful for you.”

Steve pressed his forehead against her own, “You feel real to me,” his thumb brushes her cheek, “thank you for this….Will we meet again up there?”

“Maybe,” she smirks, “just don’t keep me waiting soldier.”

Steve chuckles, “I promise.”

“See you in a minute.”

He can feel the tears in his eyes, those were the same exact words she last said to him. “You promise.”

Natasha nuzzles against his hand, “I promise.”

The soldier places a gentle kiss on her forehead, “See you in a minute Nat.”


End file.
